Many passengers travelling in vehicles have experienced from time-to-time either stagnant, musty or even foul air within the cab or interior of the vehicle. This is especially exacerbated when weather conditions do not permit the windows of the vehicle to be opened, as for example when the ambient is extremely cold or stormy. When vehicular travel is extremely prolonged or the smell of smoke, food or other obnoxious odors contribute to the uncomfortable environment, conditions within the vehicle become increasingly unpleasant and unbearable.
Many forms of vaporizers and air fresheners have been proposed to remedy these conditions. As a whole, most have not been entirely satisfactory or efficient.